


Why can't Bumi bend?

by Keenir



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang's kids are kids, Bumi predicts a Korra plot point, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something the kids probably asked their mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can't Bumi bend?

"Mom?"

"Yes?" Katara asked, seeing her three children coming over together - not from different directions as they sometimes did.

"Mom, I'm a waterbender, like you," Kya said.

"That's right," Katara said.

"And Tenzin is an airbender."

Katara nodded.

"So why isn't Bumi an earthbender or a firebender?"

Before their mother could reply, Tenzin said "Dad was the Avatar, master of all four elements.  So Bumi should have gotten _something_."

"I got to be born first," Bumi reminded his little brother.

"But that isn't a bending," Kya said.

"As memory serves," Katara said, "the powers of an avatar are not inherited by their children."

"Their?" Bumi asked.  "You mean there can be two avatars at once?"

"That's impossible and stupid," Tenzin said.

"Your father was born an airbender," Katara said, finishing her earlier statement, where she'd intended to take it.

"But Bumi isn't an airbender.  He can't bend anything."

"Bumi is my son," Katara said, "and I love him just as much as I love you and Kya."

 


End file.
